1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the transfer process of toner images which are applied to a continuously rotating band-shaped intermediate carrier onto a recording carrier, in particular for printing equipment and copying equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Printing methods are known from publications, in which images of the characters to be printed are produced on a band-shaped intermediate carrier in accordance with the electrostatic or magnetic principle, the images being subsequently developed with the aid of toners and transmitted from the band-shaped intermediate carrier onto a recording carrier which is moved perpendicularly to the band-shaped intermediate carrier. The toner images transferred to the recording carrier are subsequently melted into the recording carrier in a fixing station. The transfer process of the toner images from the intermediate carrier onto the recording carrier can proceed line-by-line. It is thereby known that the transfer of the toner images from the intermediate carrier to the recording carrier can proceed with contact under the influence of an electrostatic field or a magnetic field periodically effecting the intermediate carrier by means of the recording carrier. In this connection, one is referred to the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,054,262 and to U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,816.
A disadvantage of the aforementioned method lies in the lack of effectiveness during the transfer of the toner onto the recording carrier, as only a small portion of the toner, adhering to the band-shaped intermediate carrier, is transferred to the recording carrier; the main portion of the toner, however, remains on the intermediate carrier from where it must subsequently be removed.